Una Decisión Dificil De Tomar
by RebecaNara
Summary: La boda del siglo, ¿Te casarias con tu mejor amigo sin amarlo?... ¿Y si en el trayecto descubres a quien amas?... ¿Qué pasara ahora con la union que todos esperan? Dramione. Reviews pliss! xD


**Hola! yo aki, tranki tranki, no es otro de mis 4000 fics de hecho tengo 18 en preoceso o). Como sea, este es de una amiga, Neira, y le estoy haciendo el favor de publicarle este fic, ke la neta, esta muy bueno, jeje, me encanta!! xD, ok pss no los entretengo más, y pss leean!! xD**

**1**

**Reencuentro **

Se encontraba en la tienda de vestidos de novia mas exclusivos del país, faltaban tan solo tres semanas para su boda… todo estaba preparado, incluso ese día solo iba a recoger el vestido, su boda seria por todo lo alto de la comunidad mágica.

Seria la boda del siglo, la que todos esperaban, según la sociedad mágica eran "la pareja perfecta", y es que siempre se estipulo que Hermione Granger y Harry Potter el elegido estaban destinados a estar juntos para toda la vida…Patrañas!!... ella sabia que no lo amaba y estaba 100segura de que Harry solo estaba mal interpretando sus sentimientos, pero no había marcha atrás, se haría lo que se había dicho y no había nada para interrumpir los perfectos planes de su perfecta vida… y eso la aterraba…

Hermione, querida… estas bien?- preguntaba su madre- ya puedes quitarte el vestido para que lo envuelvan hija- le informo sonriéndole.

Hermione bajo del banquillo y se metió al vestidor a cambiarse de ropa, salio y entrego el elegante vestido a la dependienta sin mucho animo, sabia que estaba mal que a tan solo semanas de su boda no estuviera ni nerviosa ni emocionada ni alegre mucho menos… tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que con suerte logro atender su celular…

Diga?- dijo- a ola Ginny… con luna?... en donde?... si termine de medirme el vestido… precioso, te lo mostrare luego si?... claro!... entonces te veo en 30 minutos nena!!... si claro… ciaoo!!...

Quien era hija?

Ginny, madre, la veré en unos minutos en la heladería que esta cerca de el centro comercial… podrías decirle a Harry que lo veré mañana?... creo que esta noche saldremos a bailar , me hace falta!!

Por supuesto, pero apresúrate, yo llevare las cosas a tu departamento, aunque si me lo preguntas aun no comprendo porque no se han mudado juntos…

No insistas madre!... yo no tomo parte en tus asuntos, pido lo mismo para los míos- dijo fríamente- y ahora me marcho, te agradezco las molestias…

Y así sin mas se fue… en la heladería conversaron y rieron como hacia tiempo que no lo hacían… decidieron que como hacia mucho tiempo que no salían juntas esa seria la noche prefecta para divertirse, quedaron de verse en el mejor club nocturno de todo Londres, seria una noche de diversión sin ataduras a nadie, sin rendir explicaciones, sin preocupación alguna… en pocas palabras… seria una noche perfecta!.

Vamos Herms!!... es tardeee!!- decía una muy desesperada Ginny al lado de una sonriente Luna

Voooyyy!!... no me presiones Weasley!, debo ponerme como lo amerita la ocasión!!- Dijo Hermione con gesto dramático- además… cuando tu tardas mil años yo no te estoy apurando!.

Y al fin salio, jeans, una camiseta no tan ajustada pero si lo suficiente como para resaltar su bella figura con un escote que insinuaba mas de lo que mostraba y un maquillaje sutil que enmarcaba sus lindos ojos fue suficiente para que sus amigas quedaran satisfechas con el look de su amiga, así sin mas… las tres chicas salieron del departamento de Hermione, se subieron al auto de esta y salieron rumbo al famoso club.

……………………………………………………………..

Al llegar al lugar, no necesitaron hacer mucha fila, con tan solo decir el nombre de Hermione Granger, el encargado de seguridad las dejo entrar sin mas, logrando el enfado de muchas chicas que esperaban entrar junto a sus parejas…

había mucho ruido, mas sin embargo la diversión estaba al máximo nivel, gente por todas partes bailando desenfrenadamente , algo mas sueltos por el alcohol que se bebía, Hermione no era de las chicas que se embriagaban, pero ese día estaba tan dispuesta a olvidarse de todo, que no dijo que no cada vez que Ginny le ponía una copa enfrente…

Las tres estaban bailando alegremente en el centro justo de la pista, Hermione a gritos les aviso a sus amigas que necesitaba ir al tocador, y salio caminando con dificultad entre tanta multitud…

Al regresar a la pista no encontró rastro ni de Ginny ni de Luna, así que decidió acercarse a la barra para poder esperarlas, se sentó y pidió un trago al barman, cuando escucho una ronca voz detrás de ella:

Vaya , vaya , vaya… así que la futura señora de Potter gusta de venir a lugares como este- Draco Malfoy se encontraba parado detrás de la castaña con una sonrisa de lado que derretiría a cualquiera ( de esas que nos encajaría que nos dedicaran solo a cada una de nosotras ok?)

Perdona Malfoy, pero si me interesara que tu supieras esto, lo habría puesto en el periódico- dijo ella volteándose completamente para verlo mejor, ya que era mas alto que ella, pero lo que vio la dejo estática…

Ya no era aquel chico flacucho y pálido que conoció en el colegio, ahora era un hombre atlético, alto y si bien aun conservaba esa palidez que lo caracterizaba, se le veía mejor que en aquellos tiempos, se iba a casar, mas no estaba ciega, si algo sabia reconocer era cuando un chico era atractivo, y si bien no le gustaba admitirlo, el, Draco Malfoy, con su aun platinada cabellera, era uno de los mas guapos que había visto.

N/A: Y bien? espero les haya gustado, y aki mi amiga Neira esperara con ansias sus reviews!! xD

Besos

RebecaNara y Neira


End file.
